Utility providers or other entities, such as providers of electrical energy, may monitor various parameters associated with the electrical energy they provide to consumers to facilitate efficiently delivering energy to an end user or consumer. Utility providers may use advanced metering infrastructure to measure, collect and analyze energy usage, and communicate with metering devices such as electricity meters, either on request or on a schedule. Advanced metering infrastructure can include devices such as smart meters that record information about the consumption of electrical energy and communicate that information back to a utility or other entity. While utility providers may be able to identify energy usage for a consumer associated with an electricity meter, it can be challenging to estimate the allocation of energy delivered due to contributions of consumers and dissipation in the distribution infrastructure when there is incomplete consumer metering information.